


Pink

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Bart liked Panto. He was her friend.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: pink

Bart liked Panto. He was her friend.

He was nice and talked to her like she was a real lady and called her pretty.

He also snipped that Blackwing guy’s face for her, which she didn’t really need him to do but Panto said he was the best knight and all, so she let him. It was impressive how he could kill many people like she could.

She also loved his pink hair. It looked soft and shiny, like the hair of those little dolls with the pretty dresses she used to see all the time when she was short.


End file.
